


秘密

by ZMcarat



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 14:58:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20360446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZMcarat/pseuds/ZMcarat





	秘密

*浴室play

*事件起源:3.10克拉岛夫胜宽被爆有腹肌

*第一次写肉渣（请多多指教?）

李硕珉抬起手敲了敲门，发现门没有合上，自顾自的推开。

“哦？你也要洗澡吗？”夫胜宽解开衬衫最下方的一颗扣子，把领子向后褪到肩膀处，转过头来看着门口的人。

他彻底的把白衬衫脱去，走到李硕珉面前晃了晃手“呀……你干嘛呢？”

“我……”李硕珉觉得口干舌燥，也许是浴室里完全被热腾腾的雾气包围的原因，也许……是眼前这个家伙太放肆了。

夫胜宽拿起化妆棉，往上倒了些卸妆水，正准备把脸上的妆擦干净，却被李硕珉一把抓住手腕，制止了他卸妆的动作。然后身着深蓝色丝绸睡衣的人淡淡开口“先洗澡吧。”

“可是……你不是洗完了吗？”那人指了指李硕珉身上的睡衣“衣服都换了。”

“想和你再洗一次。”

夫胜宽解开裤扣的手顿了顿。

“而且我是来惩罚你的。”

李硕珉走到浴缸旁，伸手关掉了正在流温水的阀门。一转身就鼻尖碰着对方的鼻尖“不是说好是我们俩的秘密么？怎么被净汉哥发现了？嗯？”

炙热的气息打在夫胜宽脸上，让他觉得有些痒痒的。

“之前洗澡没注意……被哥看到了。”

“啊……”李硕珉一脸‘原来是这样’的表情看着他。

——

DINO隔着布料轻抚着自己的腹部一边还在对克拉们感叹的时候，夫胜宽已经注意到李硕珉看着自己直发笑。

在那么多粉丝面前夫胜宽硬是把脸转过去，发挥自己的艺能“果然巧克力还是费列罗”

李硕珉看着旁边的李知勋笑到喘不过气来，还特意把自己的肚子比作圆鼓鼓的样子。

不出意外的又对上眼了。

李硕珉走到夫胜宽旁边，一边开着玩笑一边悄悄的把手伸到那人腰部，拍了一下。

——

“胜宽是在想我要怎么惩罚吗？”

夫胜宽缓过神来，那人已经拨开了自己额前的深蓝色碎发。

“那么——”他头往前凑了一点，蜻蜓点水一般的吻落在李硕珉的唇上。

“BoBo可以吗？”

李硕珉一把抓住他的手腕，力道有些重，夫胜宽皱了皱眉头“硕珉……痛”

那人像是压着一股怒气，故意用低沉的声音说话，在夫胜宽耳旁却又变的醋味十足“你让其他人知道我们的秘密，应该也知道我火大的狠。”

热的有些炙热的手不轻不重的在夫腰间的软肉上捏着，是某种明显的暗示。这架势夫胜宽自然是不陌生的。他正准备抬手把腰间上的大手打掉，突然被一股不可抗拒的劲带到了温暖的怀抱中，夫胜宽先是愣了一下，随后下巴就在他的颈窝处摩挲了半天，姿势极其亲密。

“都BoBo了就不要生气了嘛……”

“下次不会了……真的。”

李硕珉在他的耳廓旁呼气  
“敢有下次你就死定了。”

“……你！”夫胜宽这才注意到自己的裤子已经被李硕珉褪到脚踝处，全身只剩一件单薄的贴身内裤。

被李硕珉横抱起来下意识的搂住他的脖颈“干嘛啊……”

夫胜宽看李硕珉露出了浅笑，随后就被放在浴缸里，夫胜宽还没坐稳在浴缸里就想要伸手打开阀门，手腕直接被李硕珉一把拉过用力的按到背后瓷白的浴缸壁上，从李硕珉开门进来到现在夫胜宽的手腕已经不知道被对方多少次的用力拉拽，这一下疼的夫胜宽直接张口想叫出声，对方却趁虚而入，舌头已经滑入他的唇瓣里，有节奏的在舌尖画圆圈，快要离开的时候轻轻舔了一下夫胜宽下唇。

“闭上眼——笨蛋”

“呼……呀……”夫胜宽音调随着身子立马软了下来，他还揉了揉被李硕珉拽疼的手腕，委屈巴巴的看着他说“真的很痛欸……”

李硕珉耐心的等夫胜宽发完小脾气，再轻轻的亲吻他的耳垂，用湿热的舌尖舔着耳廓，等到夫胜宽开始微微喘气的时候在他耳边轻轻吐出了几个字“先热身一下。”

暖流传感在夫胜宽耳侧，他冷不防地全身一抖。

然后李硕珉非常自然的把自己的睡衣扣子一颗颗解掉，深蓝色的睡衣褪下身，把夫胜宽的两支手交叉叠在一起，用睡衣上两条长长的袖子固定在阀门上。

“……你！”手被绑在阀门处的夫胜宽脸颊旁浮现出淡淡红晕，原来就涂上豆沙色口红的嘴唇被李硕珉吻过后像是叠上了一层透明的唇蜜一般。

一撇过脑袋就看到随意被李硕珉丢弃在洗手台上的长裤和自己脱掉的衬衫。回过头来就看到李硕珉酒红色的头顶。

该死的暧昧气息。

嘴唇在锁骨上吮吸发出的声音清晰的传入夫胜宽的耳朵，李硕珉的鼻尖轻轻划过脖子出引发的瘙痒感让夫胜宽含起胸来。

“痒。”他轻咛出声。

李硕珉一只手附上他的后腰，另一只手抚摸到他的胸前的小红豆，用食指和中指夹着摩挲起来。

对准了粉唇又吻了上去，唇含住夫胜宽的舌，轻轻的吸着他的舌头，动作缓慢而轻柔。

夫胜宽像是即将融化的冰淇淋，甜腻的液体快要顺着纸杯边缘滴落下来，李硕珉不紧不慢的舔着快要融化的‘冰淇淋’，连甜腻的液体不小心沾到自己的嘴角外也毫不在意。见他整张脸都红了，李硕珉脸上的笑容变得更灿烂一些。顺势从唇瓣离开滑向夫胜宽纤细的脖子。

他的双眼放着戏谑的光芒，轻轻的舔舐对方白皙的脖子，最后落下一吻。

“后面还有更痒的。”

“唔——”夫胜宽感觉自己快要喘不过气了，扭着身子想要让对方松口，可是放在胸前的那只手因为自己的扭动开始用指尖捏住小红豆。

后腰的那只手也开始不安分了起来，原本乖乖待在后腰的手此刻却慢慢绕回腹前。

“胜宽的腹肌摸起来手感很好呢”

夫胜宽还没来得及开口制止李硕珉，就被那人下一个动作刺激的低吼出声“李硕珉！”

跪立在自己面前的李硕珉开始低下脑袋用嘴含住还没被手指挑逗过的地方。李硕珉的指腹在另一颗小红豆周围画圈圈。

“左……左边也要……”被冷落的小红豆像是对夫胜宽发出了抱怨，一块粉嫩挺立在胸前 ，夫胜宽低头瞧了瞧李硕珉认真的‘玩耍’胸前的红豆，羞愧感促使他闭上眼睛不看。

“嘶——你轻点！”胸前突然传来的痛感让夫胜宽喊了出来。

！

“可是……胜宽已经有反应了哎”那人把战区从胸前已经转移到了下身，还用手放在内裤上上下摩擦了几下。

“你想都别想！”夫胜宽猛的睁开眼睛，被汗水晕染开的珠光眼影和眼尾的眼线分明是在邀请李硕珉下一步动作。

李硕珉也这么做了。

轻而易举的把那人的内裤褪到膝盖处，把他的腿弯曲成直角，一只大手握着性器开始小力度的上下套弄。

夫胜宽觉得自己像是掉进了一块泥潭里，脑子里想的如何挣扎可身体却使不上一点劲，想用力的合紧双腿，可是脚趾却泡在温热的水里蜷缩着，他已经羞到用手肘挡住自己的脸，意识里只有下身传来的快感，同时李硕珉手上的力度也越来越大，频率也变得不寻常的快。

就在夫胜宽感觉快感已经填满了身体的每一处细胞，身体即将承受不住快要释放时，李硕珉握住了性器的前段，停止了套弄。

夫胜宽从手肘里露出脸蛋，看着对方露出演出时才有的邪笑，他挑了挑眉，像是在宣誓主权一般的语气。

“求我。”

手腕就这么和蓝色丝绸乱缠在一起，被挣脱掉的一段露出红彤彤的皮肤，夫胜宽用很专注的眼神看着李硕珉，戴着灰色美瞳的眼白部分充满了红血丝，眼下不知道是被汗水还是泪水晕染的不成样子的睫毛膏，还有一开始就被吻得七荤八素的嘴唇，口红已经被胡乱抹到了嘴角旁。

夫胜宽身上的体香若有若无的在他们之间氤氲，锁骨上还有大大小小的浅粉色吻痕，混杂着亮晶晶的唾液映入李硕珉眼帘，再往下就是上下浮动的两个肿胀的红豆。

和布满细密汗水的巧克力腹肌。

他垂着眸子，轻轻开口，用两个人刚刚好能听得见的音量说着“求你……硕珉哥”

李硕珉眯起眼睛盯着夫胜宽，他不怀好意的往下探索，喉结上下滚动。纠结了半天放开了捏着夫胜宽前段的手，俯下身去重重的咬了对方的肩膀。

夫胜宽肩膀传来清晰的痛感时下半身再也忍受不住释放了出来，这一口咬下去夫胜宽彻底丢盔弃甲的嘤咛出声。

李硕珉看着自己腹部上一点一点慢慢流动的浊白色液体，右指沾了些许，带有恶趣味的抹在夫胜宽的腹肌上 ，轻笑出声“抹上这个更好看了呢。”

紧接着还没等到夫胜宽完完全全看见腹部李硕珉的‘杰作’，李硕珉胡乱摸了一把液体，又继续往后穴探去。

“！”夫胜宽用力的咬着嘴唇不让自己发出一点声音，虽说明天就是假期，他还是不想隔壁的哥哥们发觉自己和李硕珉在浴室里的‘秘密’。

小穴感受到了明显的异物感，疯狂的吸附在李硕珉指上的肠肉像是夫胜宽的小小护卫者，警告李硕珉不要再探入。

刚刚释放完的性器被触碰一下夫胜宽都会狠狠一颤，李硕珉倒是一脸轻松的一手扩张着后穴一手玩弄前段的性器。浴室里橘黄色的光打在他的头顶上，眼睫出留下了一小片阴影，他眼睛里仿佛漂浮着细碎的光和点滴还揉杂些看不懂的温情，有那么一瞬间夫胜宽觉得这个男人帮自己扩张的时候还有那么点温柔。

夫胜宽想收回刚刚的想法。

修长的手指碾过后穴里的一块软肉时，夫胜宽吓得本能收紧膝盖，用力过猛导致李硕珉在玩弄前段性器的手被‘啪’的用膝盖打掉。

“呃哈——”

“找到了呢。”说完李硕珉同时伸进三只手指，慢慢的滑入甬道，夫胜宽心都要提到嗓子眼了，对方用力的用手指顶着那块软肉，另一只手已经不在捉弄夫胜宽的前段，李硕珉把手伸到水面下，用宽大的手掌拨弄着温水到夫胜宽的腹肌上。

“我怕某人快要哭出来了，先洗掉。”

李硕珉想想还是把夫胜宽腹部羞耻的液体混着水洗去，本来就脸皮薄的人现在被自己‘折磨’的头都快埋到手肘里去。

看着怪可怜的。

一个温柔的吻落在夫胜宽光洁饱满的额头上，带着温暖潮湿的触觉。那个湿热的吻从额头不断向下，像一片四处飘落的落叶。一会落在晕掉的眼妆旁，一会停留在鼻尖，最后停留在红润的嘴唇上。

放在甬道里的手也悄悄退了出来，他把绑在夫胜宽手腕的睡衣解开，轻轻拨去他脸颊旁被汗渍浸湿紧紧贴在皮肤上的头发。

然后传来了李硕珉随着浴缸里的水一起漂流的呢喃声“那胜宽要把今天晚上的秘密告诉其他哥哥吗？”

夫胜宽现在满脑子都是李硕珉退出后穴后的空虚感，他能感觉到后穴在叫嚣着什么。心跳像是伴奏一样，呼应着李硕珉有些急促的气息。他觉得自己在燃烧着，为了眼前这个男人。

夫胜宽觉得自己是在像是一个新手，在李硕珉面前永远是慌乱和不知所措的，无论是私下生活还是工作的时候。李硕珉就像是与生俱来的领导能力，不知不觉的让夫胜宽紧紧跟随着他。

像是被他带进了一条很深很深的走廊。或者是一条无止境的隧道，四周都是暗黑的墙。连最真实的温度和触感都没有，你站在黑夜的尽头，慢慢引导着我向前方，向着万丈光芒的前方。

夫胜宽只是忍得难受，只能晃着腰来缓解体内奇妙的感觉，他都不敢开口告诉李硕珉，而李硕珉像是早就知道了一般，他的眼眸像是突然坠落的陨石，变得深沉起来。

“你……要继续?”他不确定的拧着眉头问。

夫胜宽感觉自己用尽了全身的力气才把自己撑起来一点，他慢慢的靠近李硕珉，基本上是推三次滑一步的频率把李硕珉逼近浴缸的另一段，夫胜宽也不知道怎么了的双手就环上那人的脖子，悄悄的在他耳旁说了几个字“我会保密的。”

夫胜宽紧紧的抱着他，仿佛他是自己今晚唯一的救赎，自己全身上下的血液都在为他带来的情潮狂热的涌动着。

李硕珉现在脑子里有些懵，这个冰火两重天的形式让他很不自在，后面是冷冰冰的浴缸壁，怀里是皮肤滚烫滚烫的人儿。

夫胜宽的手已经一路向下，快要碰到睡裤边缘的时候李硕珉立马刹住了。

“你真的确定吗？”他猛的抓着夫胜宽的手腕，怕刚刚的束缚已经把对方弄得生疼，又放轻了力度。

夫胜宽眼角的猩红被欲望一点点的吞噬，仿佛踩着云朵般轻飘飘的，完全没有实感。李硕珉感觉一团火焰在燃烧着自己，夫胜宽的左手附上的李硕珉的右手，最后把自己的手指一节一节抚平，再十指相扣。

那一刻，李硕珉感觉自己的右臂像是触电一般，道不明是什么感觉。

抬头对上夫胜宽的脸蛋，他笑了笑，露出了上挑的眼尾和饱含星辰的眼眸“不继续惩罚了吗？”

李硕珉的吻从轻柔变成了掠夺吞噬，他紧紧的搂着夫胜宽的腰，一个转身把他按到浴缸的一头，也不记得夫胜宽什么时候解除了李硕珉身上的束缚，彼此的体温都高的吓人，额头和额头紧贴在一起烫的耳根发热。

“夫胜宽……你完了！”

the end


End file.
